


Moving In

by germankitty



Series: Observe The Viewing Globe [9]
Category: Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/pseuds/germankitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trey of Triforia, the original Gold Ranger, needs a place to stay until his three aspects can be reunited. Who better to make him comfortable at the Command Center than the current wielder of the Gold Power, Jason?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> "Shian" = Wisdom, "Gerth" = Courage, "Marok" = Heart

Moving In by germankitty

 

Note: "Shian" = Wisdom, "Gerth" = Courage, "Marok" = Heart

Jason rematerialized in the Power Chamber, slightly disoriented. Ever since the morning, he'd been feeling out of sorts, as if there was an itch he couldn't quite scratch. Heck, he'd be glad if he could even find the spot where that itch was supposed to be! His workout session with Tommy had been an absolute disaster -- he'd been totally unable to focus, and as a result had landed flat on his back far more often than his ego could stand. Tommy was good, but not that good!

_Not that I mind being on my back for Tommy, but really!_ He grinned reminiscently as his ever-willing cock raised its head at the images flashing in his mind. Adjusting his clothes automatically, he prowled the perimeter of the Power Chamber, peering at the various consoles and readouts. Nothing seemed amiss, as far as he understood what he was seeing, so what had prompted him to show up here?

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't even hear Alpha come out of one of the corridors.

"Ai-yi-yi, Jason! What are you doing here?"

Jason flinched, then looked somewhat sheepishly at the little android.

"I dunno, Alpha; I've just had this funny feeling all day long that's driving me crazy. Wish I knew what it's all about, but...."

"Can't the other Rangers help you?"

The Gold Ranger just shrugged his shoulders. 

"I don't think so, Alpha; it's nothing to do with them, I'm sure of that." Jason smothered a grin. He'd already considered the possibility of a spike, but between Tommy and Kat --not to mention the others – he hardly had time to really accumulate a backlog of hormones. Besides, this felt ... different.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Jason?" Zordon's booming voice rumbled from the plasma tube. 

"I don't think so, Zordon," Jason acknowledged their mentor. "For some reason, though, I felt ... compelled ... to come here."

"Maybe it has something to do with your powers. After all, the Gold Power was never intended for a Human. While Triforians are almost identical genetically to Humans, there are enough differences to make your holding the Power somewhat risky."

"I'm aware of that, Zordon, but there was no other way." Before Jason could argue further, Zordon continued.

"Maybe it would be advisable for you to talk to Trey. if your feeling of unease is in any way related to the Gold Ranger Power, he probably knows most about it."

"That ... that's a good idea." Jason almost reeled with a sudden feeling of rightness at Zordon's suggestion. Trey – of course! The Triforian kept pretty much to himself, although the Rangers had repeatedly invited him (them?) to join them. But then, it would be rather awkward to have to explain the sudden appearance of identical triplets to civilians, even in more than slightly jaded Angel Grove.

"Is he in?" The former Gold Ranger had taken up living in one of the back rooms at the Power Chamber, since it was not a good idea to have non-combatants on board the giant Zord when it stormed into battle. 

"Yes, he is. Alpha will alert him to your presence." Within seconds, Jason was on his way through the maze of corridors to the Triforian's quarters.

****

***

As soon as one of the Treys let him into the room, Jason felt his itchy feeling increase. The air in the room was warm, though not overly so; obviously there was no window, but despite the Power Chamber's excellent air conditioning, there was a slight musky odor which tickled the Gold Ranger's senses. It wasn't unpleasant, but.... He shook the feeling off. Greeting the Triforians, he looked around the rather Spartan accommodations. _Man, I wish they could live in their quarters in Pyramidas!_

Suddenly, an idea struck.

"Trey, whaddaya say we get some of your stuff out of the Zord and put it up here? I mean, there's no way of telling how long you'll be here, and that way you'll at least be comfortable!"

Three heads looked up at that. Trey Shian regarded the new Gold Ranger hopefully. "That ... would be very welcome, Jason. Do you think Zordon would mind?"

"Can't see why he should. Let's go ask him!" _And maybe a bit of physical labor will make me forget this damn itch!_

The Rangers' mentor had no objection to their plan, and the four made their way to the giant Zord. Contacting Alpha, they set up a transportation plan for the large, comfortable mattress the three aliens usually shared, overstuffed chairs, a couch, several large boxes of clothing, books, music and other personal items. Then they returned to the Power Chamber, where, to their dismay, they found that Alpha had landed everything in one of the large storage bays, since in their eagerness they had forgotten to remove the cots, table and chairs that had been used so far. The four young men looked at each other, groaned in unison and trudged back to the Triforian's quarters, where they began clearing the room. Finally they were ready to move Trey's belongings inside, when Alpha shuffled up, handing them a couple of brooms and pails. No words were exchanged, but Jason could have sworn the little android was grinning. Shaking his head at the retreating automaton, he grinned at his partners in crime.

"Man, if I didn't know better, I'd bet the Golden Power Staff that Alpha has taken lessons from my mother!"

Trey Gerth exchanged rueful glances with the other two. "If not yours, then most certainly ours!"

Jason laughed. "Guess some things are just universal, huh?"

"Apparently."

Grumbling good-naturedly, they cleaned the room, then moved the furniture and personal items inside. It was not an easy job, but four strong young men can accomplish quite a lot if they put their minds – and backs – to it. By late afternoon, they were done. Groaning, they all flopped down on the comfortable seats and thirstily gulped cool drinks Alpha had thoughtfully put out for them. The hours spent laboring together had formed a new closeness between Jason and his Triforian predecessor; they had lost the slight formality and distance that had existed before. It had been impossible for all four not to horse around and joke with each other; while they weren't exactly friends yet, they knew that, given time, they could be. 

"Man, I need a shower!" Jason moaned when he finally felt able to move again. He was glad all their moving about had cleared the air in the room; not that the scent he'd noticed earlier had been all that unpleasant, but coupled with the still-present `itch' at the back of his mind, it had preyed on his nerves. From his sprawl on the couch, Trey Marok waved a hand towards a doorway in the corner. "Go ahead. Feel free to make use of our toiletries."

They had unloaded quite a number of various and sundry containers; Jason had grinned to himself as he was reminded of the bathroom cabinets of his female teammates, past and present. _I've never known a man to use all that stuff on himself!_ But then, he reminded himself that Trey was an alien; who was he to pass judgement on the Triforian's culture? He heaved himself to his feet with an effort that was only half-feigned. Waving his thanks, he entered the utilitarian bathroom and started the hot water while he stripped. Testing the various bottles and flagons, he found a soapy gel which could double as shampoo and a blue glass bottle with an alcohol-based liquid. Liking the astringent effect it had on his skin and the fragrance, which was sort of woodsy/orangey, he put it aside, to use as a body splash after his shower. Stepping under the hot spray, he let his muscles relax. 

Running his hands all over his hair and body as he cleaned the sweat and grime away, he was almost tempted to masturbate, but decided against it. He wasn't all that horny, and besides, it would be more fun to wait and see what he and the rest of the team might come up with once he and/or one of the others was tripping. Still, the images at the back of his mind were stimulating enough to make his cock lengthen somewhat. Indulging himself with a few teasing strokes, Jason finally stepped out of the enclosure and toweled himself off. Jason then took up the blue bottle and rubbed the cooling liquid over his neck, torso and butt. Grinning to himself, he even ran his wet hand over his dick and balls before the moisture evaporated completely. The alcohol content made his skin tingle pleasantly, and the scent rose up as the liquid was absorbed by his skin. _Wish I could find this as an aftershave; I bet the girls would like it!_ He then dressed, ran a comb through his short locks and reentered Trey's room.

The Triforians hadn't moved much while Jason was in the shower; they had only set up a sound system, and some sort of vaguely New Age music filled the room. As Jason made his way back to his seat, Trey Shian got up with a groan and sauntered over to the bathroom. Passing the Human, he was about to make a teasing comment, when something suddenly registered on his senses. Shian stopped dead in his tracks and sniffed the air. _Mi'shal? Impossible!_

Looking intently at the young man, he briefly debated with himself how to address his suspicion. Already he could feel the effect the _mi'shal_ had on him. Clearing his throat, he hesitantly broached his concern to the new Gold Ranger.

"Uh ... Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ... uh ... use a fragrance after your shower?" _Stupid! Of course he did! Besides, I did tell him to help himself to our supplies; how was I to know he'd get into this?!_

Jason blushed slightly.

"I hope you don't mind; I really liked the scent, and it makes a great body splash ...." His voice trailed off as he saw the expression on Shian's face. It was a comical mixture of dismay, exasperation and .... _arousal? Nah!_

The other two looked up. Trey Marok came over and also sniffed the air. His face then took on the same expression as Shian's. "Oh, no!"

"What?" Gerth also approached the Human. After a cautious testing of the air, he groaned and fell into the nearest seat. 

By now, Jason was absolutely mortified. He didn't know what he'd done wrong; a variety of reasons came to mind, none exactly pleasant. _Maybe there's a cultural taboo against men using scents, or to their olfactory senses this really stinks on me, or I've blundered into something they use for a ritual, or something ...._ At the Peace Conference, the delegates had had intensive training in avoiding these kinds of traps among the various cultures; there was no telling what kind of gaffe he'd just committed in Trey's. Painfully embarrassed, he tried to explain, but Shian waved his apologies off. Retreating a few steps, he just shook his head.

"Jason ... you have used _mi'shal_, have you not?"

"I don't know what it was: a clear liquid in a blue glass bottle. I just liked the astringent effect, and the scent." Jason's face by now was as red as his former uniform. "You said I could use your stuff ...." The expressions on the three Triforians' faces made him feel like a five-year-old caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "What is this stuff, anyway?"

Gerth spoke up from his seat, his voice somewhat shaky.

"It is ... a Triforian aphrodisiac."

Jason was poleaxed. "WHAT?!"

"You heard accurately. Quite a powerful one, too."

Jason felt his blush spread over his whole body. Automatically, he glanced at Shian's crotch, and true enough, under the lightweight pants he could make out a bulge that definitely hadn't been there before. Quick looks at the other two confirmed that they were experiencing the same effect. _Now what?!_

Desperately gathering his thoughts, Jason blurted out the first thing that entered his mind. "B-but I don't feel anything!"

Shian raised an eyebrow; the gesture pulled at the tattoo over his left eye. "Oh, no?"

He reached out a hand and ran it very lightly down the broad, black-clad expanse of Jason's chest, circling briefly around his pecs and brushing his right nipple through the soft cotton of his t-shirt. The result was immediate, and caught Jason totally by surprise. Even that slight, not-quite innocent touch sent sharp tingles all through his body, electrifying his senses to an extent he'd never experienced before. All he could do was draw a hissing breath that only barely brought enough oxygen into his suddenly starved lungs. His skin broke out with sweat although he'd just stepped out of the shower, and he swayed with the fierce arousal that exploded in his groin. Then, the hand was gone. Looking into Shian's eyes, he saw rueful understanding, but also a glitter he was all too familiar with. _Mi'shal_ might not be connected with the Morphin' Powers, but the effect it had on him and his companions was as close as made no difference.

The Triforian stepped back. He was also breathing harder than before, but gave Jason more than enough space. Grimacing slightly, he prepared himself for a very uncomfortable evening. "Perhaps you had better leave us."

The Gold Ranger looked at the three aliens, arousal warring with confusion and ... regret? Before his brain started functioning properly, his mouth kicked in. "Why?"

It was Gerth who spoke up.

"Because if you do not, we are liable to ... how do you phrase it? ... jump you."

A slow burning heat spread through Jason. His pulse rate already accelerated, he looked at each of the triplets in turn, taking in their strong bodies, the olive cast of their skin ... and the glitter in their eyes. He knew it matched his own. Licking his lips as the itch at the back of his mind crept forward, he whispered huskily, "Why don't you?"

A charged silence filled the room. Slowly, Gerth, Marok and Shian closed around him, just at the edge of his personal space. Marok looked deeply into the dark eyes of the young man before him.

"Are you quite sure?"

Jason never knew what prompted him; he'd had sex with all of his teammates before, male and female, but he'd never, ever contemplated doing it with a guy who was not on his team. Nor had he ever thought he might be tempted to, let alone take on three at the same time. However, there was only one answer he could give the Triforian.

"Yes. I'm sure."

Another moment of stillness, then one of the three aliens – Jason afterwards never could say who it was – uttered a low command.

"Strip."

Breath catching in his throat, Jason locked his glance with Marok before him and wordlessly began doing just that. Slowly and deliberately he pulled off his shirt, kicked off his shoes and pushed down his pants and briefs in one smooth motion. Straightening again, he could feel three pairs of eyes roaming his body. Under their scrutiny, he could feel his cock twitch and fill with blood. Within moments, he was fully erect. Never losing eye contact, he thrust back his shoulders, widened his stance and lifted his head fractionally, displaying his splendid physique to his appreciative audience.

From somewhere behind his left shoulder came the next directive.

"Take off our clothes."

Jason turned and faced Shian. As if in slow motion, he stepped forward the remaining distance, his hands going to the closure of the dark tunic. 

The Triforian closed his eyes as Jason's strong hands began removing his garments until he was just as naked. He felt the whisper of cloth against his skin, the fleeting touch of warm skin against his own, and an occasional brush of hot/cold air as the Human's mouth came near his body. When his clothes lay in a heap around his feet, he opened his eyes again to see Jason repeat the process with Marok, then lastly with Gerth. His organ was stretched to its fullest extent, and he hungrily watched the flexing muscles in the back and ass of their Human successor. He could hardly wait to get his hands on him! However, there were other things to be done first. Communicating silently with Marok, the two moved slightly away, one to light a fat, squat candle next to the mattress, the other to fill a small glass with a dark red liquid. Then they resumed their places at the two corners of the triangle around Jason.

The Gold Ranger briefly ran his hands down Gerth's legs as he pushed the pants to the floor, then straightened slowly. Being near all that smooth, gleaming flesh had fired his hormones to a new pitch. He'd refrained from really touching any of the three, but it hadn't been easy. His face had come close to all three straining pricks as he undressed the Triforians, and the temptation to take any one of them into his mouth had been almost overpowering. But, something had held him back. The itch in his mind was very strong now, and as he once more stood silently before the others, he noticed the softly glowing candle. Inhaling deeply, he once more noticed the musky odor that had permeated the air before. It now made his senses reel.

A pair of warm hands touched his shoulders from behind. His already sensitized skin tingled sharply as those hands gently wandered along his back, learning contours, following his spine, curving around his clenching cheeks. Jason drew a hissing breath. Being touched had never felt this good before! Another hand brushed down his arm, and all his nerve endings seemed to ignite. Dimly, he realized that that had to be caused by the _Mi'shal_; his arm had never been that sensitive before. Jason shuddered slightly as he tried to imagine what it would feel like on his `hot spots'; he vaguely remembered touching his already close-to-bursting cock with some of the liquid. His tremors increased. Then, a low voice spoke up.

"Drink this."

A glass was held to his lips. Focusing with difficulty, he began to sip the juice-like drink, finding the sweet-tart taste not unpleasant. A slight tingle on his tongue informed him of alcohol content, but it didn't seem to affect him ... at least not right away. Something occurred to him. 

"W-what is this?" It was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate; all his attention seemed to be on the gliding of hands across his back and sides.

"It is _velas_; just a ... little something to ... help you."

Jason moaned as a finger slid down his crack. "Help me ... with what?"

A hot mouth whispered into his ear, and he shuddered with delight. "Staying power."

Then, a moist tongue delved into the whorls of his ear, and his head fell back in helpless ecstasy. Once more, the rim of the glass was pressed to his mouth, tilted, and the rest of the drink slid past his lips. Swallowing automatically, Jason tried to think this through, but was unable to do so as a third pair of hands began roaming his body. He was held close on all sides, touched, probed, pressed against warm skin, and he was incapable of doing anything but indulgently submit to his three lovers. He tried to return the caresses lavished on him, but gentle hands restrained him. Then, someone touched the back of his neck. Massaging with deep strokes for a few moments, those hands came to rest once more on his shoulders and pressed down. Jason sank to his knees. He felt the others follow suit, still stimulating his back and sides. 

Gentle but insistent hands lowered him onto all fours as something slick was spread all over his sensitive butt. A questing finger searched for and found his spasming hole and dipped inside, spreading the lubricant and opening him up. He tried to move with the probing, but his hips were held in a firm grasp. Knowing what was about to happen, he quivered with anticipation. A deep moan escaped him as the finger withdrew and was replaced by the familiar sensation of a soft/hard cockhead pressing steadily against his anus. Penetration was almost too easy, and soon Jason was gasping for breath as he was spread wide open. A hot, smooth pole slid a few inches into him, withdrew, then thrust forward again. Soon, he felt his lover's thighs pressed against the backs of his own. He started to tremble as everything seemed to freeze around him. Here he was, on his hands and knees, speared by an alien's cock deep in his ass, filled as he only his teammates had ever done before, and he felt absolutely wonderful! He dragged his eyes open.

Directly before him, only a few inches from his face, bobbed a swollen red cock, the tip already leaking a clear fluid. Hands steadied his head, and the cockhead was pressed against his lips. The Triforian rubbed his organ gently across the soft surface, distributing the precome, then pushed oh-so-slightly inward. Jason licked once against the spongy cap, tasting his lover for the first time, then opened his mouth and let the hot shaft inside. Closing his lips around the wide tip, he began to suck and was rewarded with a deep moan. He wrapped his tongue around the smooth surface, caressing and teasing as his mouth was filled more and more. When he had taken all he could of the impressive length, he hollowed his cheeks and began sucking in earnest. After a few moments, the hands holding his head in position shifted somewhat, and his face was tilted slightly upward. A husky voice commanded him once more.

"Look at me."

Slowly, he dragged his eyes upward, to meet the blazing look in Trey's eyes. Time seemed to come to a standstill, then the Triforians began to move. In almost perfect synchronization, the two hot poles thrust into him, fucking him fore and aft, while the third Triforian stimulated his body, rubbing and pinching his nipples, sliding down to cup his balls and tease his crack to the cock pistoning his ass. He could do nothing but go with the flow, rocking in time with the hard, driving rhythm, feeling himself spiral higher and higher. His own cock was screaming for release. After what seemed like an eternity, he felt the telltale signs of imminent orgasm in his rectum, then a hot flood of semen coating his insides. It felt absolutely incredible. Then, both cocks withdrew, leaving him empty on his hands and knees.

Jason hung his head for a moment, catching his breath. He'd never been so passive in a sexual encounter with anybody before, but before he could summon enough energy to move, his hips were grasped in strong hands once more, and a slick organ filled him again in one smooth thrust. He groaned with delight. Another hot dick teased his lips, and the Gold Ranger sucked it inside once more, surrendering himself to the driving strokes of his lovers. Again, hands wandered all over him, exciting his hypersensitive skin and making him moan around the meat fucking his mouth. When he felt the eruption in his ass a second time, he tried to hold on to the flesh in his throat, but to no avail. The exchange happened exactly as before.

By now, every nerve in his body was alive with wanting as he wriggled in his lovers' grasp. The slow, steady rhythm finally changed to harder, deeper thrusts, and he increased his own efforts around the dick drilling his mouth. This time, he could feel the Gold Rangers' orgasm on both ends; just as the first spurts of semen hit his tongue, Jason's bowels were once more coated with hot come. That was enough; without once having been touched himself, his balls tightened almost painfully, and he came in hard spurts that seemed to never end. 

For a moment, all went dark. When Jason recovered from his hellacious climax, he found three pairs of eyes regarding him hungrily. He grinned wolfishly, sharing that hunger. Now, he'd show _them_ a thing or two!

*******

After an untold time, Jason found himself lying on his side on the soft mattress, with Trey Gerth and Trey Marok sleeping peacefully on one side. Shian was lying closely pressed to his back, caressing his still-tingling skin. The Triforians had taken him again and again, each coming repeatedly in his mouth and ass. He himself had had his cock stroked, sucked and played with, and couldn't tell how many orgasms he had experienced. Jason only knew that he was sore, exhausted, and completely satiated. He breathed deeply once more of the scented air, looking sleepily at the flickering candle. A satisfied smile played around his lips as he slightly turned his head to the Triforian behind him. Gleaming hazel eyes met dark ones.

Shian leaned forward and placed his mouth against the Human's, once more trying out this new technique Jason had shown them. Kissing was not something the Triforian had been familiar with, but found that he _definitely_ could get used to it. It was such a pleasant activity, soothing and/or arousing, a wonderful means of exciting one's partner, especially when one applied one's lips, tongue and teeth to various parts of the body. Fucking the hot, wet cavern had been incredible enough, but this young man from a small mudball in a distant corner of the galaxy had indeed shown him, a Prince of one of the most advanced planets, something about the art of physical pleasures. He leisurely stroked the talented tongue with his own, reveling in the touch of smooth skin and firm muscles against his own. Although he had climaxed several times already, he could feel a stirring in his groin once more. Letting his hands wander across the broad chest of his new friend, he let his excitement build.

Jason broke the kiss and laughed breathlessly as he felt Trey's prick harden again against his cheeks. Pressing himself closer to the warm skin, he closed his eyes and waited for things to come. Warm breath tickled his neck as Shian licked gently at the short hairs in the back, swiping every now and then towards his ear. He chuckled softly as his own cock showed signs of reviving.

"This was not your first time, was it?" Shian asked as he nibbled at the juncture of Jason's neck and shoulder.

"How could you guess?" The query was laced with amusement. Both young men kept their voices low, not to disturb the other two.

"No, I mean with more than one partner. More than one male partner, specifically."

"No, it wasn't."

"Are you ... oh, what is your word? Homosexual?"

Jason let his smile show in his voice as he angled his head to give Shian better access.

"No. I like girls just as much. And, before you ask, I've also done it with more than one girl at the same time." Images of Trini and Kim rose up, French-kissing over his cockhead, and he squirmed slightly, rubbing his ass against the hardening prick.

Shian shifted so that his length fitted the hot crack and began to rock softly, sliding back and forth.

"I don't quite understand. By Human standards, you are still quite young. Yet you have so much experience in pleasuring another ...."

Jason thrust his hips back, matching his partner's cadence. Then, he asked a question that stunned his partner.

"Trey, what do you get for being a Ranger?"

The Triforian lay stock-still, shocked.

"Get? You do not get anything for being a Ranger, you ... you just are! Fighting the forces of Evil ...."

Jason interrupted him by turning around and kissing him, hard. When their mouths unlocked, he leaned up on one elbow and gazed into Shian's eyes, grinning unashamedly.

"I know. It's its own reward; no argument there. That isn't what I meant. You see, being an Earth Ranger has this unexpected side effect ...." He explained about their super-charged hormones, caused by the Morphin' Process, and their solution for it. Trey Shian stared at him, openmouthed.

"Y-you mean to tell me that ... for three years ... the whole team ... and still neither Rita, Zedd or Mondo could seriously harm you? Oh Lady of All!" He broke into helpless laughter. "Oh Gods, I wish I could see the faces of the Council when _that_ becomes known!" He laughed even harder.

Jason looked at him with sudden concern. The team had taken great pains to keep their more intimate pursuits among themselves; he'd only told Trey because he was another Ranger. "Uh ... Trey ...?"

The Triforian calmed himself with obvious effort. Still chuckling, he drew his lover down once more into their former position. Running his hands over the smooth chest, he reassured Jason.

"Do not worry; I will not tell anyone --and neither will Gerth and Marok." 

Jason nodded, conceding that what one of the three knew, all knew, as he settled back into the skilled caresses. As he once more began to lose himself in Shian's expert ministrations, he took stock of himself. His exhaustion wasn't too bad, and judging from the eagerness with which his rod was reviving, he guessed that he wouldn't be too sore for one more round. The itch at the back of his mind had also diminished greatly, and it looked like the effect of the mi'shal was also wearing off. His nipples, which Shian was pinching gently, were still a bit more sensitive than usual, but the touching wasn't driving him out of his mind any longer. With a delighted moan, he shifted position as his lover once more applied cool lubricant to his crack. A slight nudge, knowledgeable hands, and steady pressure against his puckered hole had him relaxing his muscles completely. Effortlessly, the hard shaft slid deeply into him until Trey's balls rested against his ass. Neither young man moved for a few moments, each savoring the sensation of filling and being filled. Then, the former Gold Ranger reached around trim hips and began stroking Jason's cock with a slow, steady motion, holding himself completely still. Soon, Jason began to move into the firm grip, thrusting in time with the strong fingers working his organ, basically fucking himself on Trey's hot pole. Jason clenched his muscles rhythmically to further stimulate his partner, but before the sensations became overwhelming, Shian released him and pulled out.

Groaning his disappointment, Jason turned to look at his lover.

"Why'd you stop? That felt so good!"

A feral smile was his answer.

"I know something that will feel even better!" With that, Shian rolled over on his back and spread his legs wide, offering himself.

For a moment, Jason just looked at the bronzed body spread out before him. Then, he reared up and leaned over. Hissing one single word, he attacked Trey with all the skill his teammates had taught him over the years.

"Yessss!"

Hands roamed over pecs and abdominals, mouth, tongue and teeth stimulated nipples, cock and balls, licking, tasting, touching everywhere. Jason dove in for a long, hot, deep kiss. When he finally came up for air again, both he and the Triforian were breathing hard. Their dicks were straining against each other's thighs, begging for release. Locating the lubricant, Jason greased up the muscular ass and positioned himself at the tight hole. He hesitated for a moment.

Shian drew his head down for another rousing kiss. 

"Why do you pause? Have I not already demonstrated that I am no virgin, either?"

With that reassurance, Jason let himself go. Pressing his cockhead against the sphincter, he pressed steadily until he passed the tight ring of muscle. Feeling himself held in a wonderfully tight grip, he paused to catch his breath, then began rocking his hips in an ever-increasing rhythm, until he was buried completely in Trey's hot channel. Bracing himself, he thrust hard, spurred on by the deep moans his actions were calling forth from his partner. He had lost count how often he'd come already this afternoon, but he could feel his orgasm build all too soon. Jason made himself stop with a monumental effort. His breath came in short gasps as he reared up, lifting Trey's legs over his shoulders. He reached for the twitching cock and started stroking it. As soon as the Triforian began to move with his hands, he thrust again, their tempo increasing simultaneously. It was too much. Senses reeling, he buried himself deep and came with a shout, jetting his come into the tight ass just as his hand was covered with bursts of sticky fluid from Shian. Both collapsed on the bed, their bodies slick with sweat. As soon as they could move again, Jason rolled off his lover, who straightened his legs. They exchanged exhausted smiles, then belatedly remembered that they hadn't been alone in the bed. Grinning ruefully, Shian shifted until he could see Gerth and Marok. Gerth hadn't woken, but Marok lay on his side, watching them intently. When he felt Shian's eyes on him, he lifted a somewhat sardonic brow.

"Enjoyed yourself, did you?"

"Most definitely!"

Jason turned and regarded the other. Although he was wiped, he felt honor-bound to offer.

"Uh ... do you ... uh ...."

Marok looked at him, then laughed softly.

"No, thank you. I appreciate your offer, but I doubt you could perform at this moment."

Not quite sure whether he'd just been insulted or not, Jason made a valiant attempt to recover.

"Oh, I dunno. I think I might, with the right kind of encouragement ...." he glanced meaningfully at the half-erect cock nestled between Marok's thighs.

Nonchalantly, Marok covered himself with the edge of a sheet. He took in the half defiant, half hopeful expression on the Human's face, chuckled and touched the short dark hair gently.

"No, Jason. I thank you for what you have shared with us today, but I really think you – we, actually – have had enough."

There was a note of finality in the Triforian's voice that Jason wasn't all that unhappy to accept. He nearly lost it, however, when he heard Shian whisper behind his back.

"Spoilsport!"

***********

After resting and talking some more, Jason happened to look at his watch. Seeing that it was close to midnight, he reluctantly announced that it was time for him to head home. Heaving himself out of the warm, comfortable muddle of bodies, pillows and blankets, he got up, stretched like a sleek cat (under the appreciative eyes of his lovers) and sauntered off towards the bathroom. Before he entered, he asked offhandedly, "Mind if I use the shower again?"

Two voices sounded almost simultaneously.

"No, go ahead."

"Uh, Jason ...!"

The door already halfway open, Jason turned and grinned at the Triforians who had sat up and looked at him from the bed, one grinning right back, one with concern and warning, and the last with something of a challenge in his eyes. Acknowledging all three expressions with a jaunty salute, he stepped into the bathroom and firmly closed the door behind him. Searching out the liquid soap, Jason leisurely washed himself, letting the last hours play back in his mind. He'd rarely felt this good. Toweling himself off, he once more took stock of himself and found to his relief that the itch in his mind was gone; had in fact disappeared right after his last bout of lovemaking. He spied the blue glass bottle on the counter and picked it up, then walked back into the main room. As he set it on the table and began to dress, he cast surreptitious glances at the other three. They'd noticed the bottle, but said nothing; however, they furtively sniffed the air more than once. Finally, Jason could restrain his laughter no longer. Stepping into his shoes, he reassured the Triforians.

"Don't worry, I didn't use any." Grinning even more broadly, he kissed all three Triforians, whispering to each in turn, "Good night, Trey. Thank you!" Just before he stepped out into the corridor to go back to the Power Chamber and then to teleport back home, he left them with a parting shot.

"I wouldn't mind testing it on the team, though!"

End

________________________________________


End file.
